


Небо на ощупь

by silver_autumn



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не пытаются достучаться до небес и не ездят автостопом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небо на ощупь

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Небо на ощупь  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: alada  
> Размер: мини, 2 922 слова  
> Пейринг: Адам Кроуфорд/Сантана Лопез  
> Категория: гет  
> Жанр: роуд-стори  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Они не пытаются достучаться до небес и не ездят автостопом.

Солнце не просто палит, оно обжигает. Кажется, что воздух вокруг потрескивает, как подброшенные в костёр сухие дрова, а кожа на лице и руках покрывается волдырями и вот-вот начнёт сползать уродливыми лоскутами, обнажая красные мышцы и белую кость.  
  
Сантана сидит, прислонившись спиной к раскалённому капоту машины, пряча голову в тень, и, не жмурясь, смотрит в дымчато-голубое небо. Она чувствует, что плавится под этими безжалостными лучами, превращается в кусок желе и скоро останется на асфальте бесформенной кляксой, которую с противным хлюпом будут переезжать тракеры на своих развалюхах.  
  
Дорога тянется в оба конца — бесконечная, монотонная, и, если бы солнце не так грело макушку, Сантана бы увидела в этом что-то метафоричное. А так ей просто хочется закрыть глаза и не видеть больше залитой солнечным огнём степи вокруг.  
  
Адам носится по дороге, как спугнутая с гнезда наседка. Сбрасывает свои идиотские шарфики один за другим, взмахивает руками и ругается странными оборотами, как будто он застрял в девятнадцатом веке. Хотя в девятнадцатом веке не носили такой ужас на голове.  
  
Он наконец-то теряет свои слои и становится похожим на нормального человека, его волосы торчат во все стороны, а на лице начинают проступать веснушки. Сантана знает, что эти веснушки будут стоить ему десятка новых прозвищ. Она их обязательно придумает. Как только хоть кто-нибудь остановится возле их заглохшей машины и вытащит их из этого солнечного пекла.  
  
— Заканчивай с приступом паники, Доктор Кто, — устало говорит Сантана, закрывая глаза.  
  
Веки выкрашены в огненно-красную краску, и Сантана мечтает увидеть оттенок голубого в этом алом море.  
  
Адам садится рядом с ней, приваливается к боку горячим телом и крадёт драгоценные лоскутки тени. От него пахнет потом, лимонной фантой и фруктовой жвачкой. Сантана кладёт голову ему на плечо и уплывает в полуденное марево, полное огненных цветов, фейерверков и раскрытых в беззвучном крике ртов с гнилыми зубами.  
  


***

  
Они не пытаются достучаться до небес и не ездят автостопом.  
  
Просто Сантана устала от душного котла, где пахнет плавленым асфальтом, человеческим потом и бензином, в который превратился летний Нью-Йорк. Она устала от Рейчел, у которой одна драма сменяет другую, от Курта, окунувшегося наконец-то в ночную жизнь Большого Яблока. Устала от понимающего взгляда мамы и бесконечно счастливых твиттов Бритт.  
  
Лето захватило страну в свои дышащие жаром раскалённого горна объятия, и Сантана не хотела задыхаться в городе, где не видно неба. Она хотела плавиться от жары под широкими листьями пальм и мочить босые ноги в солёных волнах океана. Не мелкого океана на Восточном побережье, а величавого и своенравного, который топил корабли по воле переменчивого настроения, к которому стремились когда-то населявшие эти земли колонисты.  
  
— Поехали, — сказал однажды ночью Адам.  
  
Сантана тогда сидела на полу, лениво глядя в телевизор с крутившейся трансляцией повтора реалити-шоу, а Адам полулежал на диване, прижимая к груди Брюса. Курт тихо храпел в своём алькове, Рейчел, в очередной раз едва не сорвав связки бессмысленным криком, тоже давно заснула.  
  
Лофт пропах алкоголем: дешёвым вином с нижней полки и разбавленной клюквенным соком водкой. Сантану тошнило от этого запаха, её тело блестело от пота, а в воспалённом от хронического недосыпа мозгу вертелись странные и сюрреалистичные картинки.  
  
— Куда? — спросила она тогда.  
  
Её предлагали отвезти на край света — на край застрявшей в своём мирке Лаймы, где сверкал неоновой вывеской мотель. В его комнатах одеяло расцвечивали пошлые купидончики, на полочках лежали презервативы с фруктовым запахом, а за испорченные простыни требовали дополнительную плату.  
  
Бриттани хотела забрать её с этой планеты на другую сторону радуги.  
  
На другой стороне радуги была всё та же промозглая серость, и однажды Бриттани придётся это узнать.  
  
— На запад? — пожимает плечами Адам.  
  
— На кой чёрт тебе это нужно?  
  
Финальные титры шоу закончились, заиграла реклама средства для мытья посуды, и Сантана щёлкнула пультом, выключая телевизор. В лофте стало тихо настолько, насколько это возможно было в Нью-Йорке. За окном всё ещё ехали машины и слышались разговоры возвращающихся домой — или выходящих к ночным огням — людей, чей-то смех и сигналы мобильных. За занавеской тихо постанывал Курт.  
  
— Разбудишь его? — тихо спросила Сантана.  
  
— Это не моя работа, — покачал головой Адам.  
  
— С каких это пор?  
  
Сантана поднялась с пола, открыла холодильник и достала последнюю бутылку лимонной минералки. С утра Берри будет ныть и читать нотации о правилах жизни на общем пространстве, но Сантане на это всегда было глубоко плевать. Всегда, но сейчас — особенно.  
  
— Это никогда не было моей работой, — Адам перекинул Брюса через спинку дивана и перевернулся на спину.  
  
Санатана любила пересчитывать трещины на потолке. Ей казалось, что они складываются в чьё-то очень знакомое лицо, она только никак не могла вспомнить, в чьё.   
  
Половину минералки Сантана отлила в стакан и протянула его Адаму, остаток в бутылке прижала к горячему лбу и тихо застонала, когда от холода начали неметь пальцы.  
  
— Так что скажешь? — Адам рассеянно выводил пальцами круги по запотевшему стакану. Сантана смотрела, как свет от фар проезжающих мимо их дома машин скользил по пологу комнаты Курта.  
  
— Давай спать, — устало сказала она.  
  
Адам молча встал с дивана и раскатал свои одеяла на полу. Поёрзал, пытаясь устроиться, и подобрал валяющегося рядом Брюса. Сантана легла на диван и поправила подушку. Липкий пот смывался холодным душем, но снова покрывал всё тело плёнкой буквально через несколько минут, а Сантана слишком устала, чтобы снова становиться под воду. Она уже начала проваливаться в пелену снов, когда Адам неожиданно сказал:  
  
— Я прожил в Америке шесть лет и ни разу не был нигде, кроме Нью-Йорка.  
  
Сантана перевернулась на бок и посмотрела на него. Адам лежал на спине, закрыв глаза и вцепившись пальцами в рукав Брюса.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, мистер Дарси, — сказала она.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — помахал ей рукой Брюса Адам.  
  


***

  
Утром Сантана лежала, завернувшись в одеяло с головой, несмотря на удушающую жару за окном. В квартире бушевал ураган, и она не хотела, чтобы её задело даже краешком. В полусне она бродила по каким-то лабиринтам пустого города и задыхалась под палящим солнцем, всё время кого-то искала и слышала, как пронзительные крики Берри эхом бились между высоких стен.  
  
Когда она проснулась окончательно, шторм уже стих, выбросив после себя на берег осколки разбитой кружки на кухне, хлопнувшую входную дверь и бледного ещё больше обычного Курта, прислонившегося лбом к стене. Она проскользнула мимо него в ванную и, посмотрев на своё отражение в зеркале, вздрогнула. Если бы они повторяли тот идиотский номер с зомби сейчас, ей не понадобилось бы много грима.  
  
Едва она ступила на улицу, Нью-Йорк дохнул на неё своим раскалённым дыханием, забивая лёгкие пылью и газом. Хотелось запрокинуть голову к небу, разрезанному уходящими вверх иглами домов, и завыть. Громко, тоскливо, по-волчьи. Сантана достала телефон и нашла в адресной книге номер, который болтался далеко от буквы «А».  
  
— Уизли?  
  


***

  
А дорога просто как-то сама легла под колёса.  
  


***

  
Они едут на запад, но кружат во всех направлениях, растягивая время по максимуму. Чаще всего Сантана раскрывает на коленях карту (потому что Адам утверждает, что с современными навигаторами ездить неинтересно и от них теряется вся прелесть путешествия) и делает вид, что внимательно следит за дорогой.   
  
На деле она всматривается в бесконечное переплетение зелёного, красного и синего. Строчки названий никому не известных и не нужных городков сливаются в одно сплошное полотно у неё перед глазами, и синие линии дорог превращаются в вены, где пульсирует кровь, разгорячённая этой невыносимой жарой. У неё кружится голова и скапливается горькая слюна во рту, но чем дальше остаётся Нью-Йорк, тем легче становится.  
  
Сантана выбирает повороты наугад, и каждый раз они оказываются то на странной просёлочной дороге, ведущей к заливному лугу, то на заброшенной заправке, то просто в нескольких десятках километров от ближайшего мотеля.  
  
Адам не злится, его это развлекает.  
  
Иногда, когда им негде остановится, а время переваливает за полночь, он останавливается на обочине и без слов перебирается на заднее сидение, накрывается одеялом с головой и засыпает.  
  
Сантана ведёт до рассвета, не глядя на карту и не всматриваясь в указатели, а когда предрассветная серость сменяется первыми солнечными лучами, останавливает машину и выходит наружу, поёживаясь от прохлады. Она выкуривает сигарету и просто смотрит на то, как медленно просыпается всё вокруг, впитывая тишину и запах свежего ветра. Адам обычно просыпается очень скоро: он не может спать, если машина стоит, и они на пару начинают искать, куда их занесло за ночь.  
  
Они почти не разговаривают. Сантана никогда не называет Адама по имени, он подчёркнуто-вежливо не отвечает на её колкости. Им просто не о чем разговаривать, разве что перебирать косточки оставшимся в лабиринте Нью-Йорка общим знакомым, но о них Сантана не хочет даже вспоминать.   
  
Постепенно они почти совсем перестают разговаривать: Сантане быстро надоедает кидать колкости в того, кто не отвечает на них, а Адам, кажется, молчит чаще, чем говорит, и в обычный день. Но его молчание — не вязкое, обволакивающее и тяжёлое, от которого хочется открывать окна настежь и впускать в салон ветер в попытках избавиться от противного липкого ощущения. С Адамом приятно молчать.  
  
Они не включают в машине радио, но ставят какие-то странные диски со звуками природы и восточными духовыми инструментами. Сантана ловит себя на том, что понятия не имеет, какие песни слушают этим летом.  
  
Адам не поёт, даже не мурлычет себе под нос приставучие мотивы. Он и говорит-то почти шёпотом, и Сантане приходится прислушиваться, чтобы расслышать его слова.  
  
Но она тоже всё больше молчит.  
  
Иногда Сантане кажется, что они продали свои голоса, потеряли своих принцев и теперь превратятся в океанскую пену с последними лучами солнца. Она надеется, что её пену не вынесет на берег вместе с морской тиной, и не раздавит белые, почти высохшие пузыри потом крикливый мальчуган с грязными босыми ногами.  
  
Хорошо, что ступать по земле больше не больно.  
  


***

  
Они останавливаются в придорожных мотелях, где комнаты дешёвые, а простыни пахнут потом предыдущих постояльцев.  
  
— Есть прекрасная комната, специально для таких прекрасных пар, как вы, — твердят им чуть ли не в каждом мотеле.  
  
Естественно. Такие, как они, просят кровать кинг-сайз, или вообще номер для новобрачных. А Адам всегда вежливо улыбается и говорит:  
  
— Комнату с двумя кроватями.  
  
В номерах всегда сломаны кондиционеры, а до ближайших закусочных надо ехать на машине, и это раздражает до зуда в ладонях.  
  
Сантана всё ждёт, когда Адам сорвётся: со всей силы хлопнет дверью машины, когда они в очередной раз остановятся посреди нигде, накричит на лениво жующего бугер администратора горе-мотеля на обочине шоссе, пошлёт подальше пьяного дальнобойщика на заправке, хоть что-нибудь. Но Адам только улыбается или молчит, глядя на полотно дороги в неровном свете фар. Иногда он кажется роботом, потому что не может быть человеком тот, от кого всё отлетает, как шарик для сквоша, посланный чересчур сильным ударом в стену, возвращается на площадку, чтобы оставить след на теле неудачливого игрока.  
  
А потом Адам кончает ей в ладонь, выплёскивается на кожу живым и горячим и обмякает на мятых простынях тряпичной куклой. Он выглядит уставшим, абсолютно потерянным и по-детски хрупким.  
  
Живым.  
  


***

  
— Я гей, — тяжело сглатывая, говорит Адам.  
  
— Конечно, — послушно соглашается Сантана.  
  
Рано или поздно это должно было случится.  
  
В мотеле посреди нигде один из пары номеров с двумя койками оказывается занят, а второй — закрыт по причине необходимости ремонта комнаты после очередных постояльцев. Так что им приходится довольствоваться номером для семейных пар. Судя по размерам кровати, для страстных, но не слишком склонных к экспериментам пар.  
  
И именно поэтому Сантана чувствует сейчас спиной крепкий стояк. Ощущение давно забытое, но, как ни странно, не неприятное. Адам стонет, прикрыв глаза рукой: последние полчаса он ворочался в кровати, скидывая и снова натягивая на себя одеяло и старательно балансируя на самом краю.  
  
— Мы можем сделать вид, что этого не было? — жалобно просит он, явно представляя все комментарии, которые сейчас как раз крутятся на кончике языка Сантаны.  
  
Санатана рывком поворачивается к нему лицом. Адам отодвигается к краю кровати с такой скоростью, как будто он внезапно понял, что невероятным образом оказался в постели со Сью Сильвестр, и Сантана еле успевает удержать его на грани падения.  
  
Адам напоминает побитого хозяином щенка: он отчаянно старается не встречаться с ней взглядом, отшатывается от прикосновения, и, если бы он действительно был четвероногим другом человека, его хвост был бы сейчас пугливо зажат между задних лап. Адама хочется гладить по растрёпанным рыжим волосам и нести какую-то ласковую чушь, пока тот не заснёт, но вместо этого Сантана тянется рукой к резинке его спортивных шорт.  
  
Адам её не останавливает.  
  


***

  
— Какого хрена мы здесь делаем? — спрашивает Сантана, глядя на высыпавшие в небе звёзды.  
  
Дорога выныривает из темноты и скрывается в ней же там, где заканчивается свет передних фар машины, и они с Адамом застряли на этом островке света в тёмном море.  
  
— Мне больше интересно, где мы, а не какого хрена, — невнятно сообщает Адам.  
  
Он сжимает в зубах фонарик и пытается отыскать нужное место на разложенной на капоте огромной карте, и понять его ещё сложнее, чем обычно.  
  
— Но если хочешь задаваться вопросами о вечном, — добавляет Адам, перехватывая фонарик рукой, — продолжай в том же духе.  
  
Он возвращается к своему занятию. Сантана фыркает, берёт с заднего сидения плед и пару подушек и бросает их на траву в нескольких шагах от съезда с дороги.  
  
— Заканчивай с этим делом, Дарси, — говорит она.  
  
Её голос негромок, но в тишине безветренного ночного пространства он звучит как будто усиленным рупором.  
  
— Утром определимся, — шёпотом заканчивает она. — Скоро светать начнёт.  
  
Адам мнётся у машины ещё несколько минут, а потом, сдавленно выругавшись, неровно складывает карту, забрасывает её на переднее сидение и хлопает дверцей.  
  
Сантана лежит на спине и смотрит в небо. Она никогда не брала классы астрономии в школе и теперь пытается составить новые созвездия из мерцающих звёзд. Ей кажется, что контуры между Соловьём и Единорогом на что-то похожи, но она не успевает понять до того, как Адам ложится рядом с ней.  
  
— Лебедь, — улыбается он, показывая рукой куда-то вверх и вправо.  
  
— Как скажешь.  
  
Сантана прикрывает глаза и переворачивается на бок.  
  
— Если найдёшь ответ на свой вопрос, — уже в полусне слышит она, — не оставляй в неведении.  
  
Сантана натягивает на себя плед и проваливается в сон.  
  


***

  
У Адама очень нежные руки: изящные запястья, длинные пальцы и аккуратные ногти. И он совершенно не умеет пользоваться данным природой.  
  
Сантана учит его, показывает, как правильно прикасаться, направляет, подталкивает, и чёрт, из неё получается хороший учитель, может, имеет смысл подумать о смене карьеры. Футбольным игрокам старшей школы, от которых за милю разило луком, и чьи жёсткие пальцы оставляли на её теле жёлто-зелёные узоры, такие уроки точно не помешали бы.  
  
Они никогда не кончают одновременно. Они даже не прикасаются друг к другу одновременно, как бы смешно это ни звучало.  
  
— Мы такие смешные, — смеётся Сантана. Ей хорошо и тепло, и почему-то хочется плакать. — Слышишь, Дарси? Такие смешные и жалкие…  
  
Адам молчит и целует её подрагивающий от смеха живот. Адаму нравится доставлять удовольствие партнёру больше, чем принимать ласки, а Сантана никогда не отрицала того, что эгоизм у неё в крови. Как ни странно, это устраивает их обоих.  
  
Они принимают ключи от комнат с одной кроватью и всегда спят спиной друг к другу, прикасаясь кожей к коже, но по утрам никогда не просыпаются в обнимку.  
  


***

  
Они медленно, но неуклонно приближаются к цели, и до Западного побережья осталось немного. Сантане кажется, что надо было покупать открытки или магнитики в почтовых отделениях: она не помнит и половины городов, которые видела за последние несколько недель, она даже в названиях штатов не уверена.  
  
Становится будто прохладнее: август по-прежнему затапливает мир раскалённой лавой пика лета, но дышится легче, и воздух с каждой новой милей на счётчике потёртой машины становится менее вязким, он не забивает лёгкие, а наполняет их кислородом, наконец-то позволяя дышать. Сантане кажется, что она чувствует запах соли.  
  
А может, это просто вкус Адама у неё на губах.  
  


***

  
— Я пытаюсь понять, — говорит Сантана, выпуская струйку ментолового дыма, — когда всё полетело к чертям.  
  
— Что именно? — спрашивает Адам, отбирая у неё сигарету и делая затяжку.  
  
— Всё, — пожимает плечами Сантана. — Когда я вступила в этот чёртов хоровой кружок? Когда я начала спать с Бриттани? Когда я порвала с Бриттани? Когда я бросила колледж?  
  
— Когда мои родители развелись? — продолжает за неё Адам. — Когда я переехал в Америку? Когда забил на юридический? Когда познакомился с Куртом?  
  
— А последнее-то чем обернулось?  
  
— Знакомством с тобой, — отбривает Адам.  
  
— Тогда все начало катится в пропасть, ещё когда ты родился.   
  
Сантана пытается сделать из дыма ровное кольцо, но у неё не получается. От дешёвых сигарет горчит во рту и немного слезятся глаза, но Адам посасывает фильтр и спокойно делает затяжку за затяжкой, и у Сантаны появляется совсем детское желание показать ему, что она может лучше.  
  
— Немного пессимистично, ты не думаешь? — спрашивает, наконец, Адам.  
  
Сантана пожимает плечами.  
  
Они сидят на берегу океана. Того самого, солёного и Тихого, который громко плещет прибоем бесконечных волн на мокрый песок. Вокруг них никого нет: ни мегаполисов с никогда не прекращающимся шумом людских голосов и гудков машин, ни аккуратных городков с выстроенными в ровные ряды домиками за белым забором. Даже бесконечной серой полосы шоссе нет.  
  
Есть только сигаретный дым, и шум волн, и запах соли, крик чаек и заходящее за горизонт солнце, которое удлиняет их стелющиеся по песку тени. Эти тени живут собственными жизнями: ветер несёт песок и картинка смазывается, меняется, и в очертаниях силуэта Адама Сантана видит совсем другие черты, длинные волосы и тонкую талию, и невольно тянется прикоснуться к ней.  
  
Когда-то точно так же своей жизнью жило её отражение в зеркале: милая девочка в розовой пачке, с аккуратно уложенными в пучок волосами и широко раскрытыми глазами не имела никакого отношения к пятилетней Сантане, девчонке с вечно разодранными в кровь коленками и локтями и затравленным выражением лица. Сантана касалась кончиками пальцев холодной поверхности зеркала и смотрела на эту загадочную девочку, а по ночам мечтала о том, что её заберут в сказочную зеркальную страну, где всегда светит солнце и можно улыбаться целыми днями.  
  
Сантана отводит взгляд от теней и смотрит прямо перед собой на красное пятно солнца, медленно садящегося в океан. Рядом с ней Адам начинает насвистывать незнакомый мотив — впервые с того времени, как они выехали за пределы Нью-Йорка.  
  
Сантана глубоко вздыхает.  
  
Ей хочется сидеть здесь вечность: стряхивать песок с джинсов, кожей чувствовать последние лучи заходящего солнца, щуриться от режущего глаза ветра и морской соли, крошить сухую корку от сэндвича кричащим огромным чайкам, представлять на месте Адама совсем другого человека и знать, что он делает то же самое, касаться ало-голубого неба рукой и не думать о том, что будет завтра.


End file.
